E Mail My Heart
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Scully has to pick between her job or Mulder


E-Mail My Heart (pt.1)  
Characters: David Duchovny as Fox Mulder  
Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully  
Rating: PG  
plot: Scully gets transferred. The X Files is over  
with. And other stuff happen but u have to find out.  
Disclamer: Gillain and David belong to Chris Carter  
and 1013 productins. They don't belong to me I wish  
they did. But the story is mine. but everything elseis Chris Carters.  
  
Chapter 1  
As Scully sat on her bed with laptop on her lap. She  
seemed to be writing something. She sat there so  
quietly typing. When she stopped she looked at the  
clock was and realized it was 12:34 am. She closed her  
laptop and turned out the light and laid down. As she  
lied awake in her bed. She was thinking of Mulder.  
Mulder and her worked together for 6 yrs. And now the  
beauro was tranferring her to Seattle,WA. And now she  
won't be able to see Mulder as much anymore. Scully  
got up and turned on the light and got out of bed. She  
went to the kitchen. When she got there she pulled out  
a cup ad filled it up with water. And then she went  
and sat down out the dinning room table. When she sat  
down she started thinking again. She was thinking  
she'll be leaving behind. She'll be leaving behind a  
wonderful man she trusted and loved, Mulder. She'll be  
missing those stupid silly cases they investigated.  
And then again the only person she trusted, Mulder.  
Thats when she started to cry. To try to get her mind  
off of leaving she turned on the radio. But it didn't  
help. When she turned it on. Someone was giving out a  
dedication. It went like this:  
"I want to to dedicate "I Swear" by All-4-One. And I  
want to dedicte it to Dana Scully. And I want to tell  
her if she's listening. That I love her and that I  
will miss her when she leaves. And that this is fromMuler."   
When she heard that she bursted into tears. She  
listened and cried the whole time. When it was over  
she picked up her phone to call Mulder. As the phone  
rang and rang his answering machine finally answered.  
"Mulder, its Scully. I'm going to miss you, too. I'm  
thinking about not leaving. If I leave. I'll be  
leaving 6 wonderful yrs. of my life behind. And I'll  
be leaving you. And I don't know if I can live without  
you. When you get this message call me." then she hungup.  
When she hung up the phone she turned out the light  
and went to her room. As she got in the bed she  
covered up and went to sleep. Scully woke up to te  
sound of a knock on the door. When she heard that she  
got up and put on her robe. And then she went to the  
door and opened it. When she opened it there stood the  
man she loved, Mulder. He was dressed as always. A  
suit with a tie, but this time he came with a dozen  
red roses and the All-4-One "I Swear Song" and the  
Mariah Carey's "#1" cd. Scully directed him him her  
apartment. Mulder handed her the roses. As she went to  
g put them in water. She says, "Make yourself at home.  
And thank you for the roses." Mulder replies while  
looking for a seat, "Ok, Hey Scully did you hear the  
dedication last night? I knew you were going to be  
up." Scully goes in the living room with the vase  
filled with the roses and replied, "Yes I did, I cried  
through the whole song. I really don't want to leave  
Mulder. I'll leave behind things and people I love  
very much. I'll miss you the most, Mulder." Scully  
started to cry again. Mulder got up and took her in  
his arms. He felt like it was his hallway all over  
again, but this time it was really happen. Scully's  
really leaving and the x files are gone for good.  
Mulder looked at Scully and said, "Scully I know that  
yoou'll probably won't say yes, but I'm going to ask  
anyway." Scully looked up at Mulder with a curious  
look on her face. Mulder put his hand in his poket and  
pulled out a box. He got down on one knee and recitedthese words:   
  
"Dana Katherine Scully we've been together for 6  
yrs. and over that 6 yr. period. I could trust no  
other than you. And if you leave I DON"T KNOW WHAT I  
would do. Scully you can't leave. I will miss your  
company, your smile, your red hair and your correcting  
me. So Scully will you do me the honor of becoming mywife."   
  
"Oh Mulder, I can't you know the beauro's policy. We  
can't." Scully said. "Well then I'll leave the FBI.  
Anything to get u to stay and marry me." Muldr  
replied. Scully walked away as usual and went back  
into the kitchen. And then she said to Mulder,  
"Mulder, you cant. The x files was your life. And even  
though there gone. Your still trying to figure out  
what happened to your sister. So we can't get married  
Mulder. And Plus I'm leaving this afternoon. So I'm  
sorry." Mulder got up and went into the kitchen.  
"Scully, what does it take to get you to not leave.  
Because I'll do anything for you not to." Scully  
looked at Mulder with this sad look on her face. And  
thought to herself. Who was she kidding. She knew she  
wanted to be with Mulder. And she knew she didn't want  
to leave. But Scully had no choice but to. If she  
didn't her mother and brother would be disappointed.  
And this was her career. She couldn't leave that. But  
there was one person who is trying to convience her  
not to leave. So she is confused. Should it be her job  
or should it be Mulder. And she had 5 hrs. to decide.  
Which one will she choose???to be continued.............  



End file.
